


Страсть ее таилась молча

by Jewellery



Category: Cranford - All Media Types, Cranford - Elizabeth Gaskell
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 13:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16556486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewellery/pseuds/Jewellery
Summary: Действие фика относится к постканону второго сезона сериала "Крэнфорд".С того времени, как мисс Галиндо с Гарри уехала в Манчестер, прошел год, но ее мысли по-прежнему часто обращены к прошлому, особенно к человеку, который был ей дорог.





	Страсть ее таилась молча

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [She Never Told Her Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/471105) by [austenfan1990](https://archiveofourown.org/users/austenfan1990/pseuds/austenfan1990). 



> Строки Шекспира приводятся в переводе М. Лозинского

— Спокойной ночи, Гарри.

— Спокойной ночи, мисс Галиндо.

Лоренция Галиндо помедлила в узком коридоре и, лишь когда дверь за Гарри закрылась с тихим стуком, вошла к себе. Подошла к туалетному столику и положила на него книгу, которую они несколько минут назад читали вместе.

«Двенадцатая ночь». Она всегда любила эту пьесу, и когда Гарри предложил проводить вечера, читая ее по ролям, она увлеклась этой затеей, забыла об обычной сдержанности и не замечала, как летели часы, заполненные чтением, улыбками и разделенным на двоих смехом.

Эти вечерние развлечения делали жизнь в Манчестере более сносной. Дело было не в том, что город оказался плох сам по себе, просто в нем все было не так, как в Крэнфорде, где мисс Галиндо прожила большую часть жизни, а Гарри всю свою жизнь вплоть до переезда сюда годом ранее. Своим отъездом они повергли родной городок в изумление, но шаг этот был неизбежен. Самым важным было дать Гарри возможность закончить образование, и мисс Галиндо испытала огромное облегчение, убедившись, что в городской школе мальчик намного счастливее, чем был в школе в Шрюсберри, а значит, планы мистера Картера, касающиеся его будущего, все же не были непоправимо разрушены.

Она присела на край кровати, и с ее губ сорвался вздох, как всегда, когда она думала о мистере Картере. Минуло уже три года с его безвременной кончины, но она по-прежнему часто вспоминала о нем. По этому суровому, угрюмому человеку, характер которого так раздражал ее поначалу, она теперь очень часто тосковала, особенно в то время, когда совершенно не могла понять, что ей делать с Гарри. Она никогда не думала, что может стать матерью, тем более приемной, и последние два года ей приходилось приучаться к этой роли, следуя методом проб и ошибок. Она задумалась, каким было бы сейчас мнение мистера Картера об ее успехах на этом поприще, и решила, что, вероятно, весьма пренебрежительным. Но потом ее взгляд остановился на сухих цветах, стоявших на туалетном столике, и она поняла, что думать так было бы несправедливо по отношению к нему.

Цветы, которые он принес ей в тот день, когда зашел навестить, до сих пор оставались с ней. После его смерти у нее не поднялась рука их выбросить, пусть они и успели завять, и она засушила их. Мисс Галиндо всегда была женщиной, не склонной к сентиментальности и не испытывающей привязанности к материальным вещам, но о том, чтобы этот букет благополучно доехал в ее саквояже до Манчестера, она позаботилась со всем тщанием. Это было единственное напоминание, оставшееся у нее о том судьбоносном дне, когда она осознала, насколько замечательным человеком был мистер Картер. И ведь даже тогда было уже слишком поздно, поскольку не прошло и двух недель, как он погиб ужаснейшим, невообразимым образом.

Его смерть сама по себе была почти непереносима, и мисс Галиндо знала, что стоило ей на мгновение задуматься о том, что могло бы произойти между ними, если бы он пережил операцию или вовсе не присутствовал на строительстве железной дороги в тот день, и это бы просто сломило ее. За все эти три года она, опираясь на свою решительность и стойкость, ни разу не позволила себе задуматься об утраченных возможностях, но сегодня вечером великий бард пошатнул ее запреты. Когда настала ее очередь читать слова Виолы из четвертой сцены второго акта, несколько реплик словно застряли у нее в горле, и она поняла, что не в силах продолжать.

— Мисс Галиндо, с вами все в порядке? — спросил Гарри, обеспокоенно глядя на нее.

— Да, Гарри, — заверила она, как только смогла снова дышать. — Со мной все в порядке, я просто немного устала. — Она закрыла книгу и посмотрела на него извиняющимся взглядом. — Прости, но, может быть, мы продолжим завтра?

Гарри казался немного сбитым с толку, но ничем не возразил, и после того, как она наконец-то убедила его, что все хорошо, они пожелали друг другу спокойной ночи и разошлись по своим комнатам.

Теперь она сидела на кровати, охваченная нерешительностью, размышляя о книге, лежащей перед ней, не отводя от нее печального взгляда. Сегодня она избежала необходимости прочесть эти слова, но завтра Гарри, вне всяких сомнений, будет с нетерпением ждать, когда они продолжат чтение пьесы, и у нее не останется выбора, кроме как встретиться со своими страхами лицом к лицу, как бы это ни было тяжело. Если проявления эмоций все равно не избежать, для нее неизмеримо предпочтительнее было бы предаться им за закрытыми дверями своей комнаты, а не на глазах у Гарри.

Медленно протянув руку, она взяла со стола книгу и, пролистав страницы, нашла монолог, который искала.

Страсть ее  
Таилась молча и, как червь в цветке,  
Снедала жар ее ланит; в зеленой  
И желтой меланхолии она  
Застыла, как надгробная Покорность,  
И улыбалась. Это ль не любовь?

Слезинка скатилась по ее щеке, стоило затихнуть последним словам, слетевшим с ее губ. Словам женщины, улыбающейся в застывшей покорности.


End file.
